Percy Weasley
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Percy Ignatius Weasley Age: 28 Date of birth: 22 August, 1976 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: Vine, 12", core of Demiguise hair, springy and good for transfiguration work. Alumni: Gryffindor '94. Head boy. Affiliation: Currently Junior Undersecretary to the Minister's Office, which is a job as unappealing as it sounds-it entails mostly paperwork, with no real power. Previously Percy worked for the Improper Use of Magic Office. Home Life Mother: Molly Weasley Father: Arthur Weasley Siblings: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny Other family: Others of the Weasley and Prewett clans, also distantly related to the Black family (and thus the Malfoys and Lestranges, by marriage) Relationships with each: Always considered the odd one out of the Weasley kids, Percy loved his siblings, but didn't necessarily like them. He needed authority figures in his life, and his mother was the closest he would get to that. Percy looked up to Arthur and Bill initially, but was underwhelmed by their less-than-spectacular careers. The twins had always- 'bullied' is a strong word, but they did play a disproportionately large amount of pranks on Percy because of his pompousness. He was estranged from his family for a period, and even though he 'apologised' some time during the war, relationships are still strained. Home: A small single-bedroom flat in Waltham Forest, London. Finances: Percy's earning covers the necessities like rent, food and amenities, with little to spare. His lifestyle is very minimalistic, though, and he's somewhat of a penny pincher, so he has managed to save up a relatively impressive sum for emergencies or retirement, whichever came first. Personal Life Personality: Though not as poncy as he was when he was younger, Percy still maintains some of that quality now in his late 20s. He grew up a little during the war, finally understanding that the authority figure is not always right, and while he still aspires to be in a position of power, his motives have changed, or rather, now he has a reason beyond 'just because'. He is a person governed by reason- highly logical, and a rule abider, simply because he knows that they're there for a reason. He tends to take things seriously, and although he's not completely lacking in humour, it's not one of his strong points, and when he is joking, it usually leans towards the wry. Not really naturally talented, he sets high standards for himself to achieve by working hard and being highly disciplined, which is partly why he suffers from 'stick-up-ass' syndrome. Having been sorted into Gryffindor, there are some fundamental qualities that Percy possess that correspond with the house. There is a certain boldness about the way Percy goes about things, the I-don't-care-what-other-people-think-of-me attitude he affects. He doesn't tend to conform unless it comes to political allegiance. Speaking of political allegiance, he's not as likely as the younger Percy to sell out his family, or if he does do it, it will be after a great deal of consideration, and be slightly more subtle. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Thorough, practical, persistent, book-smart, knowledgeable, great at remembering faces and facts Weaknesses: Stubbornness bordering on being pigheaded, slightly socially inept, a sense of self-importance/righteousness, tendency to follow orders without asking questions (though he has gotten a little better at this), highly susceptible to ego boosting Boggart: An older version of himself saying he'd never amount to anything Patronus: Beaver Mirror of Erised: Percy would see himself adored by his family, as a high-ranking and influential Ministry officer. The order of this is important-being in a position of power is actually the backdrop. Amortentia Potion: Quill feathers, newly polished surfaces and although he can't quite place it, the pink bubbles in the prefect's bathroom. Miscellaneous: Percy has not been in a serious relationship with anyone in a fair while. The official explanation is that he is focusing on his career, but the truth is he has some intimacy issues-he's quite introverted, and sharing his life with a significant other just isn't a particularly desirable situation. Percy had continued seeing Penelope Clearwater after he got his first job at the Ministry, but the pair slowly grew apart, something that surprised Percy because he had felt so strongly for her, especially during the period when she was Petrified in sixth year. Percy had thought-in an uncharacteristic fit of sentimentality-that he couldn't bear to live without her. They parted amiably just before Percy was recruited as Fudge's personal assistant, and remain good friends. Since he realised that power doesn't just magically befall you, Percy has been trying to amass contacts at the Ministry. This has not been entirely successful, as he lacks the easygoing nature of his father and the charm of his brothers, but he is keeping in touch with alumni and colleagues; they might not go out for drinks after work, but they say hi to each other when they meet. Also, in his almost-three-decades of existence, Percy has never gotten drunk; moderately tipsy, yes, but never so smashed he couldn't remember his name in the morning, or try to sing the national anthem while naked. Aesthetics Appearance: He falls into the "tall and thin" category of the Weasley boys. Unlike his brothers, Percy had never been into sports of any kind, so despite his height, he has remained a little weedy, and the clothes made for people as tall as he hangs a little looser on him, though he does what he can to make them presentable. His red hair is cut short, usually combed back out of his face, and his freckles have faded over the years. He has discarded his glasses, not out of vanity, but practicality. He's pale, which is what an office job will do to you. The stress from work has also rendered Percy a little on the skinny side, and he'll probably start to go bald in less than a decade. He's looks older than he actually is, due to the (alarmingly fast) development of frown lines. Height: 6'3" Weight: 165lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Style of dress: "Sensible" is the best word to describe Percy's wardrobe. He wears practical robes to work, always neatly pressed and only seem to come in dark or otherwise boring colours. For his Muggle clothing, comfort is the key- t-shirts and jeans are staple ensembles, and woolly jumpers for when it gets cold. History Growing up, Percy had always been sort of an odd child, especially for a Weasley. He followed the rules, didn't cause too much trouble for his parents, and learnt to be responsible very early on. Not much of a team player- his siblings always paired off whenever it came to games, so Percy either had to endure the twins, or sit out and referee, and he chose the latter most of the time. He was always seen as being dependable, and someone once remarked- he suspect it was one of the twins- that he wasn't really lacking in anything, except maybe some fun. Going to Hogwarts and getting sorted into Gryffindor was a big moment for Percy. At 11, he wasn't a particularly confident child, at least not when compared to the rest of his brood, because even though Arthur and Molly instilled them with the values of independence and self-esteem, he was an obvious target for many of Fred and George's pranks, and it undermined some of their parents' education. In school, Percy made friends, albeit slowly, and excelled academically. He enjoyed most of his classes, except for perhaps Divination, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in labourious practice. It was this sort of determination that saw him with 12 O.W.Ls, though he dropped a few subjects he didn't feel he needed during his N.E.W.T studies. Success at school contributed to Percy's thirst for power and drive to succeed in other fields. He enjoyed being a leader, not only in the figurehead sense, but also being ahead of people; it gave him a sense of accomplishment he didn't necessarily feel while overshadowed by his more boisterous siblings. Named Prefect of Gryffindor- and subsequently Head Boy- was not so much a turning point as a catalyst for Percy to harden his resolve to achieve something in life. He had seen Arthur toiling away for years at the same job, and he vowed not to repeat that. Percy loved his father, and was grateful for all that he had done for his family. He knew that Arthur was doing something he loved, which Percy respected, but he never understood the motivations behind it. Wasn't it better to be rich in both quality of life and material goods? Why voluntarily opt to be powerless when one had the ability to be so much more? With that in mind, Percy thought he was headed for a bright future when he was recruited by the Ministry to be Barty Crouch's assistant. Even though his boss didn't know his name. At the end of that year, when the truth of Crouch Junior came to light, Percy had been afraid that this would be the end of his career, so when Cornelius Fudge offered him a job that meant he could stay at the Ministry and be in a relatively high position, he jumped at the chance. The result was a fallout between him and his family, a feud that lasted years, through the resignation of Fudge and the appointment of Rufus Scrimgeour. There were ample opportunities for Percy to apologise, but he was rather proud, and like Dumbledore had said, it was much easier forgiving other people for being wrong than being right. By this time, Percy has started to meander through his duties, having become slightly disillusioned with the notion of power and authority. Life had proven to be lonely without his family present, and every month he prepared a new forgiveness speech to say to them, but he never actually set foot in The Burrow to actually deliver this message. Then the war was declared. Percy was right in the middle of a maelstrom of policy changes and political maneuvering, which saw his ambition growing again, despite not being as hands on as he hoped to be, or rather, not being hands on at all, working at the Improper Use of Magic Office when all efforts are focused elsewhere. This changed when the Minister's Office, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of work needed to be done, requested more staff. Percy jumped at the chance. This, he figured, was a great learning experience, and perhaps a chance to make a difference. The ideal didn't match up with the reality, however, as life close to the high power proved to be little more than reviewing regulations that had little to do with the war. Percy stuck with the job, however, because he needed something to ground him during this time when it seemed everything he did was superfluous. He was promoted from being a clerical worker to Junior Undersecretary, even though his work and income had stayed much the same. When Death Eater Activity slowed in 2001, and workload lifted slightly, Percy was forced to think about... everything. It was during this time that he sought out his family members one by one to talk and apologise. Some worked out, some didn't, and relationships were never back to the way they used to, but he understood and accepted that these things take time. to be sorted with other Weasley players The end of the war did not seem like much of a milestone from the eye of the storm. It was definitely a happy occasion, but there was so much work left to do. The aftershock was sometimes greater than the quake itself. Percy started to take on more responsibilities- limited by his role and rank- wading through the diplomacy to try to do something helpful. Current Activities Jenni should write something here, per piacere. Meta Player: Jenni PB: Paul Bettany Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Ministry of Magic